


The Past is the Beginning

by shannyfish



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shannyfish/pseuds/shannyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take of the aftermath of the Season 3 Finale – “Emily Lake” & “Stand”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where We Stand

Chapter 1 – “Where We Stand”

 

“The past is the beginning of the beginning and all that is and has been   
is but the twilight of the dawn. “ ~ HG Wells

 

So many deaths.

Myka stared down at Mrs. Frederic’s shriveled corpse on the floor of Leena’s Bed and Breakfast. There was far too much change and Myka was really close to completely losing it. Artie had held up a pocket watch before and had acted like perhaps they could change things. They could have lost so much more, so Myka knew that they had to be thankful for those that they had. Leena had almost been killed; Marcus was going to do to Leena like he’d done to Steve. Luckily, Claudia and Mrs. Frederic had been there. Leena was safe, though understandably upset. Pete’s mom was safe; they’d been seeing her in several hours.

Steve was dead.

Sykes was dead.

Mrs. Frederic was dead.

Marcus was dead.

Helena was dead.

The warehouse was gone.

She turned away, her arms crossed tightly over her chest. It was all she could do to hold it together. She breathed in deeply and then released it. Myka knew that she needed to keep it together. For herself and for the others.

“How are you doing?”

Myka turned and tried to give Pete a smile, but it didn’t work. She couldn’t try to make things feel like it was right as rain. It wasn’t. They’d lost too much. “I’m…here…holding on,” Myka told him. “I don’t know how to help Claudia…”

“That pocket watch Artie has…” Pete started.

“I know,” Myka interrupted. “I want to pull him aside and ask about it. I don’t want to say anything in front of Claudia though. I’m afraid that it may get her hopes up…”

Pete nodded. “You’re right…you’re right…”

They both looked back. Artie, Claudia, and Leena were all talking near Mrs. Frederic’s body. Leena was crying, Claudia just looked blank, and Artie…she wasn’t sure. He looked a mix of things. She had a feeling that he was trying to hold on like she and Pete were. “Artie,” she spoke up. “Can I…can I talk to you for a moment?” Myka asked. Claudia looked over at them for a moment, but Leena’s gaze didn’t move from Mrs. Frederic. Artie nodded and then headed over to them.

Myka and Pete moved a bit further and stood there in silence until Artie joined them. She kept her voice down as she spoke. “Artie, is that watch an artifact? Could it help bring back the warehouse?”

Artie nodded. “James left it to me. I had put it in his room.”

“MacPhearson?” Myka asked.

Artie nodded.

“The room they store in the warehouse?” Pete questioned.

He nodded again. “I retrieved it from there when I heard about Jinks.”

“What does it do?” Pete asked finally, his voice quiet like Myka’s.

Artie pulled it out and held it in the palm of his hand. “The holder can go back in time. To try to fix things. The catch is…is that they can only go back twelve hours.” He put it back in his pocket. “The person who goes back will take the place of themselves and will be the only one who remembered the original timeline.”

“So, you mean you could go back and try to save Steve, HG, Mrs. Frederic, and the warehouse?” Pete asked.

“Technically, that’s the idea behind it. But that doesn’t always happen. You can’t save everyone, no matter how hard you try.” He paused for a moment. “We used to fight over this…having the power to change things… James left it with a letter telling me that I’d need it. I never thought I’d even think about using it.”

“I think now’s a time where it’s okay to use it,” Pete said.

“I agree,” she said. Myka stopped and looked back over at Claudia, who was now sitting and just staring down at her hands. “We can’t tell them.” She was quiet for a moment. Myka looked back over at Artie. “You didn’t hear Claudia when she saw Steve… You didn’t see her there… If she knows about this, she’ll want to go back and try to change things. If one of us did it, then she wouldn’t remember that…”

“She’s too emotional,” Pete said. “She’s not thinking rationally…”

“Are any of us?” Artie questioned. “We shouldn’t mess with the past…or with artifacts…”

“We really don’t have a choice,” Myka pointed out. “The warehouse is gone, Artie… We’ve lost…too many…” He was clearly unsure what to do. Artie tried to keep all of them from using artifacts, but she was pretty sure he knew deep down that now was definitely the right time to use this artifact. Their intentions were genuine and pure. With the warehouse and Mrs. Frederic gone, how would they continue to save the world from rogue artifacts? Build Warehouse 14? And then who would look after it? Where would they build it? How would they keep something like this from happening there?

Myka was very sure that if they asked the regents, they’d be shot down. She didn’t care. The regents had been wrong in the past and the very recent past at that. They worked with artifacts on a daily basis. They’d all almost been killed by artifacts, it was what had truly christened each one of them as warehouse agents. No, they were going to do this their way and they were going to fix the not so distant past.

“I don’t think I can do it,” Artie admitted. He held out the watch. “Would one of you do it?”

Myka and Pete looked at each other. “Whoever goes has to convince the other…” Pete said. He stared at her for a moment. “You’d be better…I think…”

“I think you could convince me if needed,” Myka told him. She reached out and took a hold of his hand. “I’ll go though… You sure?” It felt weird that she’d be leaving Pete behind. Sure, she’d really be seeing Pete soon, but it wouldn’t be the same. Could she even tell them? Could she tell the Pete from hours past what their future would hold unless they fixed things?

“How does it work?” Myka asked after a moment.

Artie reached out and pulled her arm so that her palm was facing towards the ceiling. He gently placed the pocket watch. “You turn it back…up to twelve hours. It’ll take you back that far. You have to make your decisions cautiously and wisely. We know how many lives are at stake.”

“Ours,” Myka said. “Claudia, Leena, Mrs. Frederic, Steve, Helena, Jane, and the warehouse…”

“Sykes…and you have to watch out for Marcus,” Artie reminded.

“Not sure I would cry if we couldn’t save Sykes,” Pete retorted.

Artie frowned. “It was the regent’s original plan. Jane’s mission years ago had been to save him before the artifact corrupted him.”

“Obviously they didn’t get to him in time…”

“Just…keep it in mind,” Artie told Myka.

She nodded. “You sure?” she asked. Myka looked back over her shoulder at Claudia and Leena, both were still mourning the loss of Mrs. Frederic. They’d lost so much. And now…it was going to be on her shoulders to try to fix as much as possible. She looked back at Artie. Pete squeezed the hand that he still held onto.

Artie gave her a nod. “Be safe. Be careful.”

“Myka…” Pete started.

She smiled at him and hugged him before he could continue. “I’ll be careful. You’re going to be there with me…you’re just not going to remember any of this.” Suddenly she felt like crying. She forced herself to stay calm. It was easier said than done. She moved back and tried to keep her smile firmly in place for Pete. He needed the reassurance.

“I’ll see you soon then,” he said.

Myka nodded and looked down at the watch in the palm of her hand. She started to wind the watch, setting it back to the point where she was sure things started to happen. Back to when they had to zap the nano-bugs in their system. She figured that that would be far enough back and would still give her some time to convince Pete and Claudia to do what needed to be done as well as getting to the Janus coin and HG Wells before Sykes even knew about her.

Within just seconds of letting go of the winder, she watched as the world around her started to soften, sparkle, and then disintegrate. The past several hours flashed before her eyes, and then darkness started to settle over her.

. . .

TBC…


	2. The Lattimer Factor

Chapter 2 – “The Lattimer Factor”

 

“History is a race between education and catastrophe“ ~ HG Wells

 

Myka found herself sitting. It took her moment to realize where she was and even then she wasn’t entirely sure. “Wha-where…” she mumbled as she took in her surroundings. She was on the airplane with Pete… He looked as confused as she was.

She hadn’t gone back far enough. Yes, at this point going forward she could still attempt to keep Jane, Leena, Helena, and Mrs. Frederic safe…but what about Steve? She couldn’t bear to see Claudia’s face. The haunting scream still echoed through her brain as she thought about when Claudia had discovered Steve in the hangar. The look on her face… She couldn’t go back to that.

“You okay, Mikes?” Pete asked.

She turned to look at him again. She couldn’t stay here. The only comfort she had was to know that they’d have a chance to save Steve…and that Pete would be there when she wound the clock back further. “I’m…I don’t even know what I am right now,” she admitted. Myka could feel the pocket watch in her hand. She held it tight.

“We’re going to get there and find the place,” Pete told her. “We’ll get HG back and save the day.”

“No…we haven’t saved the day yet,” Myka said as she opened her hand and looked down at the watch in her hand. It felt like the weight of the world rested there. “We didn’t save Steve…” she admitted quite sadly. She could feel tears welling up at the thought of his lifeless body, eyes staring, and Claudia’s scream.

Pete stared at her for a second. “You know we tried… We didn’t know the plan until it was too late to really do anything. It wasn’t our fault…you know that right?”

Myka turned to stare at him. “I can’t get his face…and Claudia’s scream out of my head,” she admitted.

“We’re going to get the bastard… You have to know that.”

“What if we could go back and prevent things?” she asked. Myka turned her attention back to the watch. Artie didn’t really give warnings. She wondered if she could hop back further. Pocket watches, well antique ones, had to be wound everyday. What if she could go back further? She knew that Artie didn’t like to encourage using artifacts, but maybe he was just trying to be safe? She had to risk it…

“Is that…an artifact?” Pete asked.

“Yes.”

“Myka, you snuck out an artifact?”

He sounded shocked and from the look on his face she was pretty sure that that was definitely what he was feeling. It was true; she had pretty much been a stickler for the rules. Working with Pete and working as a warehouse agent had forced her to adapt. “I’ll explain later,” she said with a small smile.

“What?”

“Well,” she said as she stared back at the watch. “I’ll explain earlier…” Myka started to wind the watch. She looked back over at Pete when it was about time to stop winding. “We’re going to save Steve… It’s going to be okay this time.”

“My-“

Pete’s words faded and soon he faded as well as the darkness enveloped her again.

. . .

 

“Old Chum! Welcome to the Pete Cave!”

Myka blinked. The Pete Cave. She had thought she’d ended up farther back, but she wasn’t going to complain. They could still save Steve. She’d just have to act fast to ensure that everyone was safe this time around. She wasn’t sure how the watch worked…could you just keep going back? She pocketed the artifact and tried to remember what she’d said before. Did she need to remember everything? It was Pete, would he really notice?

“Mikes?” Pete said as he looked at her. “You’re speechless! I know! It’s absolutely wonderful, isn’t it? I’m forgiven, right?” he asked her with one of his bright and charming smiles.

“Forgiven? What for?” she asked. Myka was really still trying to figure out exactly where she was. It was confusing and disorientating. She supposed that at least she wasn’t driving…as phasing into that would have surely caused a car crash.

Pete stared at her. “Is this a trick?” he asked. “You…you were just mad at me because I didn’t back you…” He paused. “You were and my mom were arguing…remember?”

“Oh!” Myka spat out as the memory came back. She remembered now, she was supposed to be pissed off at him. But she really didn’t think she had the time. “Bottom line, Jane and regents are wrong,” Myka said. It was time to act. They had a lot of traveling to do. They needed to retrieve the Janus Coin (which she needed to figure out how to get the key for the regent vault), retrieve Emily Lake, hijack Steve, and then lure Mrs. Frederic and Leena into the warehouse. It was going to take Pete and Claudia…it was going to take a lot, but she knew they could do it.

“You know, sometimes you confuse me,” he said as he entered the Pete Cave a bit further. “One day you absolutely adore my mother and then the next you’re all pissy.”

Myka made a face at him. “Look, I already knew about your Sykes board,” she said. “We need to get down to business. Serious business.”

Pete turned to her. “But my Sykes board IS business…” He pulled the festive sheet that had been covering it. “I mean…look at it! I took a lot of time doing it!”

“Claudia’s going to be in here at any minute, and when she gets here…we need to focus,” Myka told him. “Why don’t you get one of your cream sodas out and have a seat?”

“What? How did you know…” Pete started.

“Can we discuss this in a few minutes? By the way, you’re going to want to thank Claudia for stocking your fridge,” Myka added.

Pete did as was suggested and retrieved a cream soda. He wasn’t going to argue when it came to cream soda. “How did you find the Pete Cave?”

“You showed it to me.”

“No…”

“But…” Pete tried to counter, but just looked confused.

“Well, I suppose one of us has to be productive,” Claudia said as she entered the ‘Pete Cave’. “I have already started to decrypt the file… Want to know what I’ve found out already?”

“Did you follow us?” Pete asked.

“She’s known about the Pete Cave!” Myka snapped at him. Was he not listening? She’d stated that. “She’s been stocking your cream soda! Thank her!” she said and gestured towards Claudia.

“Thanks…” Pete said slowly.

“How did you know that?” Claudia asked. “I was sure that you didn’t know about it.”

Myka held out her hand towards Pete. “Where’s the remote for the door?”

“It’s mine…that’s why it’s called the PETE Cave,” he told her.

“Give…me,” Myka told him slowly and sternly. She knew that neither one of them knew what was at stake. She was just going to have to bring them up to speed. She wasn’t sure if this would be breaking the cosmic continuum or anything, but she needed them. She couldn’t just have them there for moral support. There wouldn’t be anything changed if she couldn’t tell them things.

Pete slowly and obviously reluctantly handed it over.

Myka pointed to the chair. “Pete. Sit.” She turned towards Claudia. “Don’t leave.” She held out the remote and clicked the button. She listened as the metal roll garage door started to shut. She turned to see that Claudia was now perched on the arm of the chair Pete was sitting in. This was good; they were both in one place and now obviously paying attention to her.

“I have to tell you both something…and I need you to trust me and to not ask a lot of questions,” Myka said as she moved so she was standing in front of them both.

“Okay…” Pete said.

“I’m not sure I can promise on the no questions part,” Claudia said.

“I already lived this day…and tomorrow,” Myka said. “Let’s just say that everything goes to hell and leave it at that for now.”

“How?”

“An artifact,” Myka responded and pulled the watch from her pocket. “MacPherson left it for Artie.”

“YOU used an artifact?!” Pete asked.

“Pete! This is serious! People died! People we love and care about!” Myka snapped and felt like stamping her foot against the floor in hopes of keeping his attention.

“Who?” Claudia asked.

She really didn’t want to scare them. What they needed to do was important and they needed to act fast, but perhaps it would be easier to answer this question now. “We lost Steve…and Helena…Mrs. Frederic…and the warehouse. The WHOLE warehouse. They tried to kill all of us…and Artie, Leena, and Jane.”

“What? Steve… Why would they—“ Claudia said and then her voice trailed out.

“This is the plan,” Myka said quickly, trying to refocus before Claudia could dwell on things. “We have to figure out how to get the key to the regent vault from Jane. We need it in order to get Helena back. At least the Helena we know.”

“What does that mean?” Pete asked curiously.

Myka sighed. “No more questions. Not until we’re in the car.” She swore Pete was like a small child. “We need to get the key. We need to go to Elk Ridge to get the Janus Coin from the Regent Vault. We need to go to Cheyenne, Wyoming to get Emily Lake…which is actually HG Wells. I’ll explain that part in the car,” Myka promised. She knew it was a lot. It was still a lot for her. “Steve is undercover, but if we leave him in place…they’re going to kill him.” She watched Claudia’s face. She knew that Claudia would be fully on board to get Jinks back and to keep him alive.

She took a moment to catch her breath. “We’re going to have to hijack Steve, possibly against his will. Somehow we need to figure out how to keep Jane and Artie here and then get Leena and Mrs. Frederic here as well. If everyone is INSIDE of the warehouse, I think we’ll be okay. Sykes won’t be able to complete his plan without Steve and HG.”

“They seriously destroyed the warehouse?” Claudia asked in shock.

“All that was left were those huge metal supports,” Myka told her.

“And Mrs. F died because the warehouse was destroyed?”

Myka nodded.

“How are we going to get the key?”

Myka looked at Pete. “I know she’s your mom…but we need it. She won’t give it to you willing…”

“I can be sneaky…like a ninja!” Pete said and then did some random karate motions along with their own genuine Pete sound effects.

Myka tilted her head and just stared.

“What?”

“Do you ever watch yourself in a mirror?” she teased.

Pete got up from the chair. “Just wait… I’ll get the key.”

“If not, if you could distract her,” Claudia suggested. “Maybe I could get a hold of it…”

“She’s going to be pissed at us either way,” Pete pointed out.

Myka shrugged. “At least people will be saved…the warehouse will be saved…”

“Yeah, let’s just go with the whole ‘we were trying to avoid a major catastrophe’ line,” Pete said. He took a long chug of his cream soda before setting the can down on the table beside the chair. “Let’s do this!”

Handing over the remote back to Pete, Myka just hoped she’d done the right thing. She honestly wouldn’t be able to do everything on her own. She knew that it wasn’t necessary, but how could she get the key from Jane? Sure, she could try the truth route, but would Jane really believe her? Would Jane give up the key with that truth revealed? With the fate of so many and so much at stake? Myka liked to think that anyone would give it up, but she honestly just couldn’t chance it. Not with so much at stake.

Pete clicked it and the door started to roll up. “I’m going to get that key,” Pete told Myka with complete confidence. He headed out and then turned before he got too far. “I’ll be back!” he said in his best Terminator accent.

. . .

TBC…


	3. The Wells Paradox

Chapter 3 – “The Wells Paradox”

 

“Man is the unnatural animal, the rebel child of nature, and more and more does he turn himself against the harsh and fitful hand that reared him. “ ~ HG Wells

 

“We’re so the Scooby Gang!” Pete enthused as they headed off towards Elk Ridge.

The three of them had managed to work as a team in order to acquire the key to the regent vault. They were so going to be in trouble for this, but she doubted that Claudia or Pete cared. She didn’t. It would be worth it. It would all be worth it. She drove, hoping that it would help with her nerves. She’d feel better once they had Steve. HG was going to be easy, they had a huge head start on Sykes.

“You totally used the force!” Claudia chimed in.

Myka couldn’t help but laugh at them. “Did you both just use two different geek references?”

“We totally did,” Claudia told Myka. She moved so that she was forward in her seat and able to see from the back seat, positioned between Myka and Pete. “Come to the dark side…” Claudia told Myka seriously. “We have cookies…” It didn’t even take a moment before they were all laughing.

It felt good, but then it also felt wrong. Myka couldn’t keep the smile off of her face, though, so tried to stick with the happy feeling. “Who’s making these cookies? Artie?”

“You know they’re his specialty,” Claudia told her. “Too bad we’re going to be grounded when we get back or else we could totally have him make us some.”

“Isn’t this regent vault thing in a grocery store?” Pete asked.

“Yes,” Myka confirmed.

“We’re so buying junk food,” Pete told them. “You know…so we’re not going to be starving when Artie grounds us. I mean, he could ground us to the warehouse or Leena’s...or Leena’s IN the warehouse.”

“That’s true…” Claudia said with a sigh.

“Yeah but what will Jane and the regents do? Mrs. Frederic?” Myka asked.

“We’re going to save the warehouse and all the cool people… I don’t see why we should be in trouble.”

“Pretty sure you probably thought something like that when you hacked the warehouse… Pretty sure you were in trouble for a while there…” Pete pointed out.

“I’m reformed!” Claudia tried to defend herself.

Myka smiled and reached out and patted Claudia. “Don’t worry, Claud. I’ll take full responsibility. I mean, Pete and I are supposed to be your role models… And Pete, well…he’s Pete. They won’t blame him because he always does not so smart things…”

“Hey!” Pete interrupted.

“But me… They’ll believe that I was behind it all,” Myka told her. “And I won’t care…as long as we finish our mission.”

“We’re in this together, Myka,” Claudia said after a moment. “We’re a family… That’s what we’re defending… We’re keeping them safe. That matters more than anything they could possibly do to us.”

Pete nodded. “Claudia’s right.”

“You know Artie would have come…instead of me, but he didn’t think he could do it,” Myka said. “Artie may be our boss…but he cares… I don’t want us to forget that…”

. . .

 

“The regent vault? Really?” Pete asked.

He was skeptical, but she had when she’d first been there. They entered. Myka remembered what they needed. She planned on picking up the items, but Pete and Claudia were going to pick up provisions in case they were locked away in the Leena’s in the warehouse or something once they got everyone. She figured that it wouldn’t hurt. It’d make them feel better and it would keep Pete quieter in the car. There was no way that drinks and snacks were going to remain unopened during their long trip today.

It took her a few minutes, but she managed to find everything. Pete and Claudia were already checking out when she got there. She put up a divider and set the items on the conveyer belt. She looked at the mass amounts of snacks and beverages that were being bagged. “How long do you think we’ll be in trouble?”

“Who knows, I’m trying to be prepared,” Pete told her. “Oh! And don’t worry! We picked up a card for Artie.”

“A card?”

Claudia held it up. “It’s an ‘I’m sorry’ card. At least it’s something, right?”

Myka smirked and nodded. “He might not appreciate it today, but he will tomorrow.”

Once the manager was summoned because the items pinged in the system, Pete and Claudia took the groceries to the car while she went back with the key. She removed the globe and hurried to the car. They could catch HG up once they were moving.

. . .

 

“I have a cat?” HG asked.

Myka nodded. “Dickens.”

“Why?”

Myka shrugged. “You also have an American accent.”

“Freaky…” Pete and Claudia responded in unison.

“Do I get to meet her?” HG asked.

“If you like,” Myka said. “I’d rather you just be HG Wells and not two separate people, but if you want to meet her…”

“I think…it could be interesting.”

“That’s definitely a word for it,” Myka agreed.

The drive the Cheyenne, Wyoming had taken a couple of hours, but Pete had broken into the provisions he and Claudia had acquired back at the regent vault location. It had helped with things, though. It had made it more of a fun road trip rather than the absolutely serious mission they were on. She was sure that the information overload that she’d shared with both Claudia and Pete weighed on them, but she really needed to share that load. She needed the two of the people she trusted most in the world. She needed them on her side.

Myka pulled into the parking lot of the high school and found a spot to park. She instructed everyone to stay inside. It would be less confusing this way. Also, since she knew who she was looking for, she could get to Emily Lake in a more controlled manner. There was also the fact that she’d already had the shock of meeting Emily Lake, everyone else could deal with that shock on the way to her apartment.

“You sure you can handle it on your own?” Pete asked.

Myka smiled. “Oh…just wait until you meet her… I don’t think she’d even smash a bug.”

“Lovely,” HG commented from the back.

. . .

 

This time, she knew who she was looking for. She was looking for the physical body of HG Wells. The more important part was that she knew her name. Emily Lake. Myka knew the easiest way was going to be going to the main office. She just told them that she was with the Secret Service and that she needed to take Emily Lake to the local federal office. No one argued. They looked slightly confused, but they pulled Emily Lake from her class and had a replacement in there in no time.

“I don’t understand what the problem is,” Emily Lake said as she was brought to Myka.

“I’ll explain everything back at the office,” Myka told her. She held up her badge, so that she was taken a bit more seriously. “We need to go now. Are you ready?”

Emily nodded. “I guess so…”

“Don’t worry, you’re not in trouble,” Myka assured as they headed for the exit. “We just need to ask you some questions about an investigation we’re pursuing.”

“What kind of questions?”

“You’ll understand soon enough,” Myka said.

“Shall I follow you?”

“I think it’ll be better if you just ride with me. I’ll be sure to bring you back when we’re done,” Myka told her. “It’ll probably make things go faster as well.” She wanted Emily as calm as possible before she got her into their vehicle. It was going to be interesting once she laid eyes on HG’s holographic form inside.

As they approached the vehicle, Myka nodded towards Pete. “That’s my partner. Would you mind sitting in the back?” she asked, trying to be as polite as possible.

“Of course not,” Emily said.

Myka led her around to the driver’s side and opened the back passenger door for her. She got in but before she could close the door it was obvious she took in HG’s form. Myka made sure to child safety lock the door (for Emily Lake’s own safety, of course) and pushed it firmly shut. She didn’t waste time getting into the driver’s seat.

“What…what is going on? Who are you?” Emily Lake asked, half hysterical.

“The accent is horrid,” HG commented.

“Are you ready to be returned to your body now?” Myka asked as she looked back. She sure couldn’t wait to have HG Wells back in her own body.

“I am quite mortified, but perhaps we should wait. Wouldn’t want you all in more trouble for returning you to my body,” HG told them.

“What are you all talking about?” Emily asked.

Claudia looked over at the newcomer. “Believe me, you do not want to know.” She held out an offering. “Twizzler?”

“Uh…”

“You want it,” Claudia assured.

Emily took the offered candy hesitantly and then chewed on it after a moment.

Myka pulled the SUV out of the parking lot and headed towards Emily’s apartment. “Okay, we’re going to do this…summary version. Listen up, Emily. We’re trying to save your life. There’s some men after you who want to hurt you.”

“Why would anyone want to do that?”

“That’s a much longer story,” Myka told her. “And I don’t have time to go into it now. You’re just going to have to trust us. We need to go to your apartment complex. I’m going to need you to stay in here with Claudia and HG while Pete and I go and retrieve one of our team.”

“None of this makes any sense,” Emily said and started to break down.

Myka could see the disturbed looks from HG and Claudia. She just had to look over to see the matching look on Pete’s face. Myka turned back to the road and sighed. It was going to be interesting. They had a bit of time still. Hopefully they could sort things out. She was just hoping that Steve would still be there. That he’d be down where he’d held her and Claudia at Tesla-point.

“Are you sure about this, Myka?” Pete asked as they sat there.

They were just waiting. That was the hardest part. Myka knew that they had to wait for people to get to certain places, but how she wanted to speed through the day and just get back to the safety of the warehouse. Her thoughts were broken suddenly by the sound of the Farnsworth. She looked over at Pete with wide eyes.

“I’m sort of surprised it took them this long,” Claudia quipped.

“I think Artie probably was napping,” Pete commented.

Myka sighed. “If we answer it…we may not be able to get Steve and get back in time.” She was really torn. It wasn’t just Artie who could be on the other end of the Farnsworth. “These things really need Caller ID.”

“I told Artie that,” Claudia said.

“I’m sure he was afraid that none of us would pick up if it said ‘Artie’ on that ID.”

“Can he really blame us though sometimes?”

Myka tried to relax. She was anxious though. She was terrified of losing Steve again. They’d have to be careful. She heard Emily Lake sobbing behind her and she peeked back. “It’s going to be okay,” she said, trying to sound confidant.

“I don’t belong here,” Emily said between sobs. “I didn’t do anything wrong. I don’t understand any of this.”

It was then that Myka snapped. It was bound to come. Pete and Claudia were trying to keep things light, but she found her walls breaking down inside. “Shut up!” Myka said and tears came from her eyes. “You’re HG Wells for God’s sake! You don’t whine like this! I’m trying to save your life…and other lives…so for the love of everything, stop!” she yelled. Myka saw the looks on everyone’s faces and she sunk back into her seat and covered her face and allowed herself to cry a bit.

“Give me the coin, Claudia,” HG spoke up.

Myka just closed her eyes and tried to think of happier times. She tried to think of all the antics that she and Pete had been through. This was her family. Yes, she had a biological family but these were the people that really understood her and accepted her for her gifts and quirks. Wasn’t that what real family did? She had a place in this family and she wanted to ensure that she keep every member of that family alive.  
“Myka,” HG spoke up. “I’m sorry…”

“It’s not your fault,” Myka said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She looked over to see Pete sitting there staring at her. She tried to force a smile and reached out and laid her hand on his arm. She just needed to break down. “I’m sorry you guys… It’s just a lot… I was barely keeping it together before…”

“We know, Mikes,” Pete spoke up. “We’re here for you. We’re going to change things.” He pulled her, using her hand, and hugged her.

It was a bit awkward, with the center console and such in the way, but it was still comforting. She wrapped her arms around him and soon found that Claudia was hugging them both as well. Group hug from those two was always comforting and helped in so many ways. “Thanks,” she squeaked out.

“We’ll make it work,” HG spoke up.

The hug was broken and Myka smiled over at HG. “Thanks, Helena.”

They all hung out in the SUV for a bit. Pete had resorted to playing games, which Myka swore he was making up as he went along. She actually wouldn’t be surprised by that. It was entertaining though. Myka was pretty sure that that was what he was going for. The Farnsworths all went off about ten times while they waited.

“Myka, I think that’s him,” Claudia spoke up. “Are you sure we have to Tesla him?”

“It’s going to be easier for everyone that way,” Myka spoke up. “He’ll want to stay undercover if we don’t force things.”

“We’ll hold down the fort,” Claudia said motioning between her and HG.

Pete and Myka exited the SUV; both had their Teslas out and at the ready. She really hoped that this would save him. She refused to se his corpse again. “Steve!” she called. Once he turned, she pulled the trigger on her Tesla. Energy in the shape of lightning flew through the air in seconds and stunned him. Steve was on the ground in no time. “Sorry,” she whispered a moment later.

“I’ll get him,” Pete spoke up.

“You sure?” Myka asked.

“Yep, just get the door open.”

Myka moved back to the SUV and opened one of the back doors. It was going to get a little crowded, but it would be worth it. “Maybe I should put him in the back…he may sleep the whole way,” she pondered as she surveyed the space.

“May be a good idea,” Pete spoke up.

So, Myka closed the door and moved to the back of the SUV. She opened it and moved the food and drinks so that they wouldn’t fall and so there would be enough space for Pete to deposit Steve’s body. Hopefully he wouldn’t mind. She watched as Pete set his body safely inside. They closed the back door together and then hurried back to their respective doors. It was time to go home now. They needed to run and run fast.

They were already back on the highway by the time Myka brought up the next phase of their plan. “We need to figure out how to get and keep Artie, Jane, Leena, and Mrs. Frederic at the warehouse.”

“Well, we could call in to Artie,” Claudia suggested.

“But will he do it?”

“Maybe I can convince my mom to call in Leena and Mrs. Frederic to the warehouse,” Pete spoke up. He frowned down at his Farnsworth. “We’re so going to get it for doing this, but at least everyone will be safe.”

“He wants your mom and I’m sure she’ll try to be brave about things, but people are not going to die this time. The warehouse is not going to be lost,” Myka said. She was determined. She was also exhausted. It hit her like a train. She’d been going for a while. She’d slept on the plane to Hong Kong, but not soundly and not well. She felt like she’d been up for three days straight. “Claud, if I pull over, can you drive for a while?”

“Yep,” Claudia spoke up.

“You’re going to let Claudia drive?” Pete whined a bit.

“You have to call your mom,” Myka pointed out. “I don’t want you distracted. Plus, there’s nothing wrong with Claudia’s driving…not like we’re having Artie drive.”

So, Myka pulled over and traded places with Claudia. She buckled her seat belt and then Myka tried to get comfortable. They had a bit of a drive ahead of them and she wanted to at least have a nap before they reached the warehouse. There would be a lot of explaining going on and she didn’t want to break down in tears again. If she did, it would be half from exhaustion and half from actual emotional overload.

“Come here, Myka,” HG said and pulled Myka towards her.

Myka was a bit resistant but laying across the back seat and resting her head on HG’s lap was a lot more pleasant than having her neck lock up. She closed her eyes and thought of all of them happy and laughing. It was enough to allow her to drift. Blackness overtook her, but this time it was sleep and not the artifact.

. . .

TBC…


	4. Forgiven

Chapter 4 – “Forgiven”

 

“Some people bear three kinds of trouble - the ones they've had, the ones they have, and the ones they expect to have. “ ~ HG Wells

 

“What the hell do you think you’re all doing?!”

The sound of Steve’s voice, even though he was obviously confused and pissed, brought great joy to Myka’s soul. Even though they had him, she’d still been worrying about what could still happen. Having him conscious and talking brought solace.

“Steve!” Claudia squealed.

The car swerved for about a second, but it wasn’t anything to be too worried about. Steve’s voice had been enough to pull her from her slumber. From the looks of it, they were close to home.

“Do I need to drive?” Pete asked.

“You may have to,” Claudia said. “I’d really like to hug my Steve now.”

“What is this? Warehouse road trip?” Steve asked as he peeked over and took in everyone.

Myka smiled up at him and then moved to straighten up. She had to admit, that was probably the best she’d slept in a car. She smiled at HG. “Thanks for being a pillow.”

“You look a little better,” HG said as she pushed some stray hair back out of Myka’s face. “I’m ordering a good meal and lots of sleep for all of you.”

Myka smiled at the tone. She could see the other woman as a mother. Maybe her life had been set off the tracks with her daughter’s murder, but HG Wells was a good person deep down…she just forgot that sometimes. “I think I could be okay with those orders…”

“You know…” Steve started.

“You were undercover,” the rest of the car chimed up together.

“The Mystery Van missed Scooby, so we had to pick you up,” Pete teased.

“I’m Scooby?” Steve asked.

“Do we even know who the rest of us are in that twisted mind of yours, Pete?” Myka asked.

“Twisted?” Pete asked as he looked back at them. “This…from the genius that brought you the Pete Cave.”

Myka laughed.

“The…Pete Cave?” Steve asked.

“It’s made of epic win!” Claudia said over her shoulder.

Pete pointed to Claudia. “We got Shaggy up front.” To Steve. “Scooby in the back.” To HG. “Velma.” To Myka. “Daphne.”

“And you’re Fred?” Myka asked in amusement. Pete nodded. She reached out and smacked him. “Why am I Daphne?”

“I couldn’t make you Velma, Mikes…”

“Why not?”

“There’s a certain level of coolness about Daphne,” Pete said and then looked to HG. “No offense.”

“Since I have no idea what you’re all talking about, none taken,” HG told them.

“We’re hoooooome,” Claudia announced as she brought the SUV to a complete stop and hit the unlock button.

They all looked out the front window at the warehouse. It was a beautiful thing. Myka still felt sick inside at the memory of it burned to ash. This had to work. “We’re so going to get it.”

“I was doing my job, but I ended up kidnapped,” Steve pointed out.

They all exited the vehicle and took their time doing it. “It was that or die,” Claudia said as she helped Steve out of the SUV. “And I choose life.” She threw her arms around him and held him tight.

Myka was trying to contain herself, but she found herself hugging Claudia and Steve. She laughed with soon it was a group hug. Of course, HG wasn’t in the hug, but she was close by. Myka smiled brightly. “The Scooby Gang is back together,” she whispered. “It’s going to be okay.”

. . .

 

Entering the warehouse had been done very slowly and with much caution. Of course, they didn’t get far before they were spotted by someone. And by far, it was Artie’s office. Myka frowned a bit. It wasn’t just Artie there waiting…it was Mrs. Frederic, Leena, and Jane. They were so dead.

“Oh good, you got the bat signal,” Claudia teased.

There were no smiles. They were so dead. “Before anything’s said, this is all my fault,” Myka spoke up.

“I thought we were a family?” Pete asked.

“We are,” Myka said, confusion filled her features as she looked over at Pete. She thought back to what she had just said. She didn’t think she’d said anything wrong. She’d taken responsibility for everything, but why shouldn’t she? She’d been the one to go ahead and make the final decision to use the artifact and to put the plan into play. Pete reached out and took Myka’s hand. He squeezed it for a moment and their eyes met.

“Then let us do this together,” Pete told her.

Claudia reached out and grabbed Steve’s hand and then took Pete’s hand. “I wouldn’t take back anything we did, Myka. So, I guess that means we’re definitely all in this together.”

“And…I suppose I did assist,” HG spoke up.

“What have you done?” Jane asked.

Myka looked down a bit. She was really worried about what was going to happen. Jane was pissed, that was clear. Mrs. Frederic was silent and…scary looking, so typical Mrs. Frederic. Leena looked…well, Myka really wasn’t sure what to think. And Artie…

“What can’t any of you listen?” Artie demanded. He looked to Pete and Myka. “I expect you two to be role models for that one,” he said as he pointed to Claudia. “And what do you all do? Go off… Steal the regent’s key, hack a regent file…”

“They saved our lives,” Mrs. Frederic spoke up.

Everyone was silent.

Myka’s eyes went wide and she stared up at Mrs. Frederic. How did she know? Was Mrs. Frederic a telepath? Or…was it just an artifact? Myka tried to stop thinking about everything for a moment, afraid that Mrs. Frederic could really read her mind.

“May I have the watch, Agent Bering?”

Without even really thinking about it, Myka reached into her pocket and pulled out the watch. She looked down at the watch for a moment and noticed that it was still ticking. There was still time left until they caught up to when she’d originally turned time back. “How did you know?” she asked as she looked from the watch to Mrs. Frederic.

“Is that really important?”

“No,” Myka said quietly. She held it out to Mrs. Frederic. “I had to use it… You don’t understand.”

“How did you get that?” Artie asked.

Myka turned to look at Artie. “You gave it to me. You said that you didn’t think you could fix everything that needed to be fixed…and…we didn’t bring it up to the others. We knew Claudia would want to go, but there was no way that she was in the right mind to go. And Pete…well, I think the two of us decided that I could be more level headed and convincing… Though, we may have been wrong about that,” she said, her voice getting quieter at the end. She looked down. “We did what we thought was right.”

“Something really bad would have had to happen for you to offer up an artifact to fix the past,” Mrs. Frederic said, turning to Artie.

“Like what?” Jane asked.

Myka looked at them all. “Do you want to know?”

“There’s still time for that reality to become this one,” Mrs. Frederic warned as she held up the still ticking clock.

“That’s why we summoned you all here… Jane has the bracer… The barrier will go up if the warehouse is threatened. With us all inside, then we’ll be safe…” Myka had never been told that she had to be quiet about the events she saw, so she was going to take full advantage of being able to share what had happened. And in some ways, she hoped that it scared the crap out of all of them. She was the only one who would have to live with those memories…and that was okay with her as long as her family was saved.

“Care to share what happened?” Jane asked Myka.

Myka looked to Mrs. Frederic. Jane may be Pete’s mom and a regent, but Mrs. Frederic (as scary as she was) still ran the show as far as she was concerned out of those present. She wouldn’t say anything unless Mrs. Frederic gave her permission to do so. She felt that was fair. Though Jane was obviously a regent, Myka felt like her loyalties lay closer to the warehouse…and really who was closer than Mrs. Frederic? They knew how connected she was to Warehouse 13.

“Go ahead, Agent Bering,” Mrs. Frederic told her.

She nodded and then looked around. Looked at all those they’d managed to keep safe. “Artie allowed me to use the watch in order to save the warehouse…and a lot of those we care about,” she started vague. Myka pulled in breath. “We started things like we normally do. I argued with Jane and Pete said there was no use arguing with her.”

“You’re not supposed to say those kind of things in front of her,” Pete whispered.

Myka smiled a bit. “Claudia hacked Atlas 66. We didn’t know at the time who Emily Lake was. We went to Cheyenne and found out…and when we did…pieces just started to fall in place. If Claudia hadn’t done that then there is no doubt in my mind that Sykes would have gotten to her before we did. We went back to her apartment; we didn’t exactly know what was going on then. We thought it was some elaborate hoax and that she’d somehow escaped from regent jail. Steve Tesla-ed us and he and Marcus took Emily Lake.” She squeezed Pete’s hand as she continued. “We went to the regent vault and got the orb with the Janus Coin.”

“Did you know that Agent Jinks was undercover?” Jane asked.

“No, not then,” Myka said. “We were on our way back to the warehouse when Pete pulled over and we argued over destroying the Janus Coin. Claudia and I were against it,” Myka explained and then glanced over at Helena before looking back at her captive audience. “Pete and Helena were agreed on destroying it. Helena said that she’d rather live on through Emily Lake if that meant keeping the world safer and not letting the Janus Coin falling into Sykes’ hands.”

“I don’t know if it’s possible for me to be so noble,” HG spoke up.

“You said it was a moment,” Myka told her with a smile. She was glad that they hadn’t destroyed the Janus Coin. It was comforting to have HG there, even though she’d tried to destroy the whole world in the past. “Marcus and Steve showed up. They wanted the coin. They managed to use an artifact to control Pete, who ended up throwing a rock at my head. Claudia ran off with the coin and that’s when Steve revealed his mission. Claudia gave him the coin.”

“This is where it goes down hill, right?” Pete asked.

Myka nodded and tried to hold back tears that threatened to fall. She was so happy she didn’t have to relive the horrific event, but it was still hard retelling it. “Steve left us with a clue. Skybrook 3. It’s a hangar. We went there… They were gone. Pete found Steve first…then Claudia…and then I went up there. They killed Steve.” Tears had unleashed themselves and all she wanted to do was to hug Claudia and Steve. She could see the looks on Jane and Artie’s faces. She wasn’t sure which one of them was more horrified. “If you’d been there… If you’d heard Claudia’s scream…” she managed to get out.

Arms were wrapped around her and she sucked in air. Pete was holding her and Claudia was rubbing her back. She was pretty sure that she heard Pete whispering something like “It’s okay, we’re here” but she wasn’t sure. She closed her eyes and allowed him to hold her for a moment before she wiped the tears away, banishing them. “It was really hard… I haven’t had time to process…” she said as she turned towards them. Pete had let her go, but he was really close still. “Claudia was pretty much gone. Pete was half gone. And I… I just had to focus because I was really close to losing it.”

“We re-focused on Sykes. We had to get to him. We tracked him to Hong Kong. He was going to the Ancient Regent Sanctum underneath a restaurant there. They needed Helena for Cataranga’s Chess Lock. He was sure that she knew the secret to unlocking it.”

“I haven’t ever heard of a Chess Lock before,” HG spoke up. “Cataranga was my teacher…at Warehouse 12.”

Myka nodded. “Sykes ended up sacrificing his tech kid to the Chess Lock. He made you put me in the chair and you focused…and finally figured out the trick. The Chess Lock opens a portal from the sanctum in Hong Kong to the warehouse. But while we were in Hong Kong, Marcus went to the B&B and tried to kill Leena the same way he’d killed Steve. He shot a canon at the warehouse, which forced the barrier up to protect it. He managed to lure out Mrs. Frederic, but Mrs. Frederic and Claudia stopped him.”

“And what of this portal?” Jane asked.

“Sykes stepped through with Pete under his control. From what I understand, he forced Pete to get him the bracelet. He scared you a couple of times by using Pete…but that wasn’t his goal. He wanted to destroy us all,” Myka explained. “Helena and I managed to get the portal open again and came through to the warehouse. We managed to get the artifacts all back and Sykes died while trying to chase after Jane through the portal.” Myka looked at Jane. “You made it safely through the portal to Hong Kong and you were on your way back the last I knew… The portal broke and wouldn’t re-open.”

“There’s more?” Artie asked.

“Sykes left a bomb in the wheelchair he brought into the warehouse. It was constructed with a piece of brick from the House of Commons. Apparently it had absorbed a concussive force during World War II.” Myka pulled in a deep breath. “The barrier wouldn’t go down…and we didn’t have much time. We couldn’t get it to deactivate. We thought it was all over. Helena managed to redirect some of the barrier from outside of the warehouse inside to bubble Artie, Pete, and I.” She looked over at HG. “I don’t know why you didn’t put it around the bomb.”

“I was probably thinking of keeping you safe… I’m sure I wasn’t thinking brilliantly,” HG spoke up.

“The bomb exploded. We lost Helena… We lost the whole warehouse… There really wasn’t anything at all left…” Myka told them, tears running down her face again. “We found out that Mrs. Frederic had died at the B&B.” She shrugged. “What other choice did we have?”

“James MacPherson left me that watch,” Artie said. “He told me I would need it one day. I never believed that…” He was quiet for a moment. “Now, I do.”

Myka looked to Mrs. Frederic. “Are you angry with us?”

“I haven’t decided yet,” Mrs. Frederic told her.

Myka just nodded. She looked down and pulled in breath. Her eyes darted back up to the other (more frightening) woman. “How much time is left?”

“Twelve hours,” Mrs. Frederic said after glancing down at the watch. “I don’t want anyone to leave this office.”

Everyone nodded and took a moment to find somewhere comfortable to relax a bit. Myka shadowed Pete. She really couldn’t think anymore. She needed to be with them, with her family. So, she stayed close. She found him pulling her to him. An arm wrapped around her and she allowed some of her weight to shift to him.

“You did good, Mikes,” Pete told her.

“Maybe we should convince them to let us go to the Pete Cave,” she suggested.

“I wouldn’t push it,” a voice spoke up.

Myka straightened and looked over to see Artie standing right there watching them. She could feel his eyes on him. She felt like she needed to explain…to defend… But the words wouldn’t come. Myka hated the thought to think that she’d disappointed him. But instead of him yelling at them all, she found him hugging her. That wasn’t something Artie did that often. She hugged him back and smiled.

The embrace was brief and pretty sure he was hugging Pete, Claudia, and Steve all in turn. “The kids did alright,” he told them. “I’m proud of you all.” He turned to Myka. “Especially of how brave you were…”

“I don’t think it was brave…” Myka argued quietly.

“Believe me, you are brave,” Artie told her.

. . .

TBC…


	5. The Meaning of Family

Chapter 5 – “The Meaning of Family”

 

“Adapt or perish, now as ever, is nature's inexorable imperative.“ ~ HG Wells

 

“The regents are putting a new plan in motion,” Jane reported. “They’re watching Sykes and Marcus now.”

“They have artifacts,” Myka said. “They have to be careful. They have Cecil B. DeMille's Riding Crop, that’s how they made Pete and Helena do what they wanted. And…Sykes is using Johann Maelzel's Metronome to keep Marcus alive.”

“I’ve informed them of that and of the fact that Sykes has put together his own cache of artifacts,” Jane tried to assure. “They’ll be careful.” She tilted her head. “Perhaps we should allow them to leave the office, Irene. Agent Bering doesn’t look very well,” Jane said looking over to Mrs. Frederic.

“I’m fine,” Myka waved off. She was exhausted, but that was to be expected, right? It had been a long few days…and she was so very ready for it to all be over. “I just haven’t slept in days pretty much… I’m just tired.”

“I don’t think she’s really okay,” Leena spoke up.

“I’m going to have to agree,” Mrs. Frederic said as she moved closer to Myka.

“We could always crash at Leena’s,” Pete spoke up.

“I said no leaving…and though I said this office before,” Mrs. Frederic stated. “I mean the warehouse.”

“I know,” Pete said. “There’s a Leena’s here… At least we know how to get out now.”

“Just remember not to flush in there,” Claudia reminded.

“Oh yeah…” Pete made a face.

Myka laughed. “I’m fine.”

“You can sleep in my room for a while,” Artie volunteered.

“I still have nightmares from the last time we were in there,” Pete spoke up and then shuddered.

“You were in my room?” Artie asked, his voice escalating to angry.

“No!”

“No…” Myka said quickly.

“I have no idea about anything in your room,” Claudia piped up.

. . .

 

Myka was fast asleep and Claudia and Steve were upstairs sitting in the room with her. Pete figured it was for the best. It also gave Claudia and Steve some time to talk. It was so nice to see them together and happy, especially after everything Myka had said had happened with Steve dying. That wasn’t happening now… They were together and safe.

“She’s really sick, isn’t she?” HG spoke up.

Mrs. Frederic had allowed some of them to venture into the artifact Leena’s Bed & Breakfast. Pete figured that even though it didn’t have duplicates of their rooms that it would be more comforting than Artie’s room. He and Myka had also thus far successfully avoiding Artie’s questions.

“I think she’s just really tired,” Pete said.

“Vanessa’s on her way,” Artie said as he entered.

Mrs. Frederic and his mother were sitting on the couch, while HG stood off to the side. Leena was the only one missing. Who knew where she’d gone off to. Maybe the artifact made her uncomfortable. “I really don’t think Myka’s sick, guys…”

“The artifact,” Mrs. Frederic said as she held up the watch. “We had an agent some years ago that used it to go back in time in order to change something. To prevent a catastrophe. That agent died once the watch stopped ticking. Agent Bering only has several hours left before the watch stops ticking…and she’s already feeling the effects.”

“If I gave the watch to Myka. I wouldn’t have known that. I only knew that bad things happened when people used it and that you can go back,” Artie spoke up. The reality of Myka’s mortality obviously sinking in. He sat down in one of the chairs and covered his face.

“But Doctor Vanessa’s coming,” Pete said. “She’ll be okay.”

“She will only be able to keep her comfortable until the watch stops,” Mrs. Frederic announced.

“There has to be something else we can do,” HG spoke up. “Myka did it in order to save the warehouse… To save Agent Jinks, myself, and you…Mrs. Frederic.”

“I’m not saying it’s fair.”

“We have to at least try, Irene,” Jane spoke up after remaining silent for some time.

“Believe me, Jane, if there was something we could do to save Agent Bering, I would,” Mrs. Frederic said. “But for now…we have to wait.”

It still wasn’t safe. The regents were transporting Sykes and the artifacts to the warehouse. The artifacts would be neutralized, inventoried, and shelved while Sykes would be becoming a permanent resident in the Bronze Sector of the warehouse. They’d announced that while they’d been heading to Leena’s. Pete felt like going through the shelves of the warehouse to find something to help Myka. He wasn’t going to lose his partner.

“Myka told me that the way to beat Cataranga’s Chess Lock was to change the rules,” HG spoke up. “Can we do that here… Can we change the rules?”

“Of time?” Jane asked.

“The only way to beat Agent Bering’s death at this point would be to bronze her in hopes that we could find a way to keep her alive. It would keep her in a state of stasis,” Mrs. Frederic offered. “But right now, that’s the only way I can think to…change the rules as you call it, Agent Wells.”

“Agent?” HG asked, obviously surprised.

“You did sort of prove that you’re cool again,” Pete said. He’d decided leaning against a nearby wall was a good idea. “You lived in Wyoming as Emily Lake and didn’t even try to blow up Yellowstone.”

HG smirked. “I’m not sure I’m really up for being an agent again.”

“Think about it,” Mrs. Frederic said.

. . .

 

“Claudia, I’m going to need your help,” Vanessa spoke up as she examined Myka. “Can you do that?”

“Whatever you need,” Claudia said quickly.

Pete had settled in the back of the room with Jinks. Artie was right in the hallway. Vanessa had arrived at about the same time that they’d finished the bronzing process on Sykes. The artifacts that had been recovered had been doused with purple goo just to ensure that they weren’t active. Things seemed to be settling down, but things didn’t feel safe.

“Myka doesn’t have any family close, does she?” Vanessa asked.

“Her parents live in Denver,” Pete spoke up.

Vanessa just nodded and went about checking out Myka. She finally looked over at Claudia. “I need you to go into the database and to do a search. The warehouse keeps all warehouse agents and regents’ DNA and blood types on record. I need you to cross reference for matching blood types and if there’s anyone that’s nearby that has a close DNA match. The perimeters should already be in the computer for that.”

Claudia nodded and hurried off, Steve was right behind her.

“You’re going to be able to help her, right?” Pete asked quietly after a moment.

“I’m going to try,” Vanessa told him. “I just want to be ready for anything. A blood transfusion isn’t too complex. That’s fairly simple, but if her organs start to shut down…especially vital ones… A kidney or something that can be transplanted without much harm to the donor or the patient is what I have Claudia working on. I honestly would suggest bronzing her before it gets to that point.”

Pete just nodded to himself and swallowed hard. The reality that he very may well lose his partner…his best friend…the person who probably knew him better than anyone else in the whole world… It hit him like a truck. He would give anything to save her. Myka had brought out the best in him, in everyone. She’d come back to save them…and now she was paying the ultimate price. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t right.

“I’ll let you have some time with her,” Vanessa said as she got up from Myka’s bedside. She turned to Pete and put her hand on his shoulder for a moment before leaving him alone.

Pete sat down at her bedside where Vanessa had been sitting. She looked pale and sick. How could he have missed that before? He reached out and gently laid his hand on her cheek. She was a little cooler than his hand. He frowned. “I don’t know what to do,” he whispered. Was it the best option to bronze her? Would she be okay with that? Would she understand? Would they ever be able to reverse the process and save her? It weighed heavily on him. Who would even make that decision? He wasn’t sure that Myka would be awake enough to say yes or no if asked.

“I’m going to stay right with you,” he told her and reached down to take her hand. He held it in both of his and watched her. He watched as her chest rose and fell. “You know, I can’t have you bronzed… Who’s going to make sure I stay out of trouble? Or at least fix the trouble I cause? Claudia, Steve, and I will drive Artie insane in no time. We need you.” He squeezed her hand for a moment and waited with her hand between his two.

She didn’t squeeze back. He frowned, but hoped to at least warm her up a bit. “Doctor Vanessa’s going to fix this, you just have to hang in there. They caught Marcus and Sykes. They put all the artifacts away, so you know…Marcus is gone. Sykes got bronzed, so you know…it’s safe. No one’s going to hurt anyone. We’re all safe.” His voice got dead quiet. “Because of you.”

Pete leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead and then leaned back and resumed his position. He wasn’t going to leave her. He needed to be there when she woke up.

“You should tell her, Agent Lattimer, before it’s too late.”

The voice made him jump and he turned to see Mrs. Frederic standing in the doorway. “How exactly do you do that?”

“Make people jump?” she asked as she took a step further into the room.

“Suddenly appear without a sound,” Pete clarified.

“If I told you then you’d know,” Mrs. Frederic said. “It’s better this way.”

Pete didn’t think so, but he just sort of vaguely nodded. He looked back at Myka and then finally processed what Mrs. Frederic had said when she’d scared him. “What should I tell her?” he asked.

“About your feelings.”

“She’s my best friend,” Pete said. “She knows that.”

“Is that really all it is?” Mrs. Frederic asked as she took another step closer. “It’s not uncommon for warehouse agents to work quite closely together on a daily basis and then end up in a romantic relationship whether or not we approve of it.”

Pete just stared at her for a moment and squinted slightly. “Myka doesn’t think of me that way. She thinks of me like a brother.”

“Are you sure?”

Pete nodded.

“How do you know?”

Pete shrugged. “She’s said it before.”

“But have you ever told her your feelings…and challenged the previously stated ones?” Mrs. Frederic asked.

“No…”

“Well, then,” she said. “I think you know what needs to be done when Agent Bering wakes again. “Do it quickly, though. I’m afraid that Agent Bering will soon become the newest resident of the Bronze Sector.”

Pete shook his head. “No! She’s going to be okay. She’s my partner. I’m not training a new one! Claudia has Steve and I have Myka. That’s how the partner system works for us.”

“Just know that time can be rewritten, Agent Lattimer, but that fate can not be bent to our will,” Mrs. Frederic said before exiting.

With Mrs. Frederic gone, Pete turned back to Myka and just stared at her. Did he really think of Myka that way? She was beautiful; he knew that…he’d told her that before. It wasn’t just outer beauty but inner beauty as well. He would give his life for hers, in a heartbeat, without really thinking. He’d happily take a bullet if it meant her living. Was that what Mrs. Frederic meant? He’d do that for Claudia too, but he knew he wasn’t in love with her. He definitely felt like Claudia was his little sister. They were a family, was that why it was so complicated?

“Why do things have to be so complicated?” Pete asked Myka.

She didn’t speak. She didn’t open her eyes. She remained still. Pete sighed and continued to hold her hand there at her bedside. Maybe it would have helped Myka if they were in their own respective bedrooms at the Leena’s they were used to. Her things were there and everything was familiar to her. There was really not anything familiar here.

“I often ask that question.”

The voice was female, but it wasn’t Myka’s. It belonged to his mother and Pete sighed again. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to see her, it was just that right now he was trying to get Myka to wake up and Myka and his mother didn’t always see eye to eye. “She shouldn’t have to die because she came back to save us and the warehouse.”

“I can’t control the artifact, Pete,” Jane admitted as she further entered the room. “I would if I could.”

“She’s my partner, Mom,” he said as he turned to look at her. “I don’t want to lose that. I know being a warehouse agent means that there’s a good possibility that an artifact will kill you on a daily basis...but Myka and I pretty much figured if it came to that that we’d go together.”

Jane smiled at him. “You know, I never wanted this life for you...but it suits you... Your father would be so proud of you.”

Pete would take her word for it. She knew his father better...longer. He believed it, though. What about Myka’s family? What about her parents? Pete loved Myka’s mother...and her cooking. His stomach twisted at the thought of having to tell them such a devastating thing. How did you do that? It was one thing if it was people you didn’t know, but quite another when you’d been invited into their home and their world.

“Myka’s parents live in Denver, you know... They have a bookstore there,” Pete told her. “Warren and Jeannie.”

“You’ve met them?”

“They’re Myka’s parents,” Pete said with a shrug. “MacPherson used a Poe artifact against her father.”

“That’s right,” Jane said. “You never came home and brought your partner with you.”

“Well, in all fairness it’s less cool to be a regent,” Pete pointed out. “You’re all at the top of the authority pyramid.”

“Good to know...”

Pete looked back at Myka, his face saddened a bit more. He’d allowed himself to get distracted. She was his real focus and he’d allowed himself to be pulled away from her. He squeezed her hand again for a second. He looked back to his mother. “Are you sure there’s nothing you or the regents can do?”

“Besides bronzing?” Jane asked and then shook her head sadly. “I’m afraid not.”

He had to be sure. Pete knew that the regents kept things from them, but he had to ask again. He’d hoped that maybe there was something his mother could tell him that she wouldn’t say in front of everyone else. Maybe something experimental...something.

“I would do anything to spare you pain, Pete,” she told him.

Pete just nodded and turned his full attention back to Myka. He heard his mother’s footfalls as she made her way back out of the bedroom.

. . .

 

The sound of arguing woke him. He didn’t remember falling asleep but apparently he had. His head had been resting on Myka’s stomach. He got up and scratched his head as he yawned. Pete was quiet as he neared the door. He didn’t want to interrupt whatever they seemed so upset about.

“Are you sure that search is accurate?” Jane asked.

“I double checked it,” Claudia said. “That’s what took so long. Both times had the same result.”

“Myka’s my...niece?” HG asked, obviously confused. “Or something like that...”

Claudia shrugged. “I didn’t pull out the Wells family tree, but somehow Myka’s related to you.”

“So, will that help?” Jane asked, this time turning her question to Doctor Vanessa Calder.

Pete stayed back, so that he was in the bedroom, but that he could still hear. HG and Myka were related? He thought about it for a moment and then tilted his head as the information trickled through his brain. He could maybe see that. Maybe... They both had similar coloring and were both far too smart. He’d also realized that with Myka’s hair straightened, she looked more like HG. How odd... It was odd, wasn’t it?

“Honestly, I think the best option is going to be to bronze her until we can come with a more permanent treatment. Blood transfusions and transplanting organs that will keep both HG Wells and Agent Bering alive is going to be much more complex and would risk them both possibly dying during the procedures. I also still wouldn’t be able to assure that Agent Bering would survive even with the treatments,” Vanessa spoke up.

Pete sunk back into the room and sat back on the edge of the bed. He just stared down at the ground. They weren’t going to be able to do anything for Myka... How was that possible? They worked in Warehouse 13, land of endless possibility...there had to be something... He felt like passing out and throwing up all at the same time as he tried to process the thought of losing Myka.

“I’m sorry,” he heard Vanessa add.

Sure, technically he wasn’t going to be ‘losing’ her, but that’s what it felt like. It felt like loss. They didn’t even know if they bronzed her if they’d be able to reverse the process and then save her...and even if the event came about where they could...what year would it be? Would it be like with HG Wells? Would she be brought back a hundred years from now? Was that really fair?

“We failed you, Myka,” Pete whispered.

All he could think of was that there’d been this horrible, tragic timeline and Myka had fixed it. People they loved and cared about had died. They’d lost the warehouse. Things had just sounded like they’d spiraled out of control. That hadn’t happened this time. Myka had taken charge and everyone was safe. Everyone, but her.

. . .

TBC...


	6. All That Matters

Chapter 6 – “All That Matters”

 

“What really matters is what you do with what you have.” ~ HG Wells

 

Time was ticking away.

They were safe.

But the clock continued to count down.

Less than an hour remained now.

He must have fallen asleep because he was nudged and found Artie, Claudia, Steve, and HG standing around Myka’s bed when he opened his eyes. None of them seemed hopeful. There were tears falling from her face. That didn’t make him feel very well. He felt physically sick.

“Vanessa—“ Pete started.

Artie shook her head. “They said we could have a few minutes with her and then we have to proceed to the Bronze Sector,” he said grimly.

“No…” he breathed.

“I’m sorry,” Artie said. “I wish there was something I could do… I wish I could have warned her…”

“I won’t let her be bronzed and then wake up a century later with everyone she knows and cares about dead,” Pete told Artie. He took a breath. It was something he’d thought about after he’d overheard them saying that there was really nothing to do for her. “If bronzing her is the only way to save Myka, then they’re going to have to bronze me too. “

“What?!” was shouted in unison by several people.

Pete looked around to see that more people had overheard him and were now gathering in the bedroom. He was starting to feel a tad bit claustrophobic. “Myka has to have someone she knows there with her when someone can fix her.”

“Pete…” Jane breathed.

He could see the worry and fear on her face, but he felt like it was the best thing to do. And ever since he’d made that decision, he’d had this overwhelmingly good vibe. He’d assumed that was why.

“It’s the right thing to do,” Pete told them all.

“But…” Claudia started, tears fell from her eyes for at least the third time since the fact that Myka wasn’t doing well had come up.

Pete frowned and looked over at her. “If it were Steve…would you want your partner waking up all alone?” he asked. He was happy that Steve had moved while he was talking to try to console Claudia. “And besides… I know you guys are going to find a cure for Myka. We’ll only be napping in the Bronze Sector for like a week…a month tops!” he said, trying to sound super confidant.

“We should proceed to the Bronze Sector before the watch stops ticking,” HG spoke up.

Pete had noticed that she’d been relatively quiet, but he had a feeling that she was still processing everything. That she and Myka were related had to be a big blow. Though HG had been quiet and had stayed out of sight most of the time, he’d also noticed that Doctor Calder, Leena, and Mrs. Frederic had disappeared. Maybe they had to see to other things?

He carefully gathered up Myka. She opened her eyes for a moment, but it was only for a moment. HG, Claudia, Steve, and Artie were already out of the room by the time he had her securely in his arms. His mother was standing there by the door, tears falling from her eyes. Pete knew that this wouldn’t be easy on anyone, but he had to think of Myka. Maybe if HG Wells had been bronzed with a buddy then she wouldn’t have gone crazy when she was de-bronzed.

“You can’t talk me out of this,” Pete told her. “I’ve made my decision.”

“I know,” Jane choked out. “But I just need you to know how proud I am of you…and how much I love you.”

“I know, Mom,” he said quietly.

. . .

 

The Bronze Sector came too quickly. Normally, it seemed to take forever to get from one place to another in the warehouse, but it seemed like they arrived there quickly. Pete oddly felt unbelievably calm as he carried Myka to the Bronze Sector. His mother had remained quiet since speaking to him at the artifact Leena’s Bed & Breakfast. Mrs. Frederic and Leena still had been a no show. Pete was sure that there was a reason.

Artie was at the console setting things up and the bronzing pod opened. He figured it would be easiest for Myka to be bronzed first. He wished that they could go at the same time, but there was only a single pod. He stepped up onto the platform and headed with Myka towards it.

“Wait!”

Pete stopped at Mrs. Frederic’s voice.

He hadn’t expected her to appear after being gone for so long. He turned and found her accompanied by Doctor Vanessa. Leena wasn’t anywhere to be seen. “We don’t have much time,” Pete reminded.

“Set Agent Bering down please,” Mrs. Frederic instructed.

Pete looked to the doctor, who nodded. He did as he was asked and kneeled down next to her. When she stirred, he leaned over her to make sure she was okay. She didn’t sound like she was in pain, which was good, but Pete still worried.

“Claudia,” Vanessa spoke up. “We need you.” She held up a long green ribbon.

“What…” Claudia blurted. “No… One of the other warehouse’s isn’t trying to link again, right? I’m not ready.”

“This is your destiny, Claudia,” HG spoke up behind her.

“If you want to save Agent Bering, then we must do this,” Mrs. Frederic said. “And we don’t have much time…”

Pete was confused; he looked between Mrs. Frederic and Claudia. He looked over to the doctor and then Artie, hoping to understand. He was still clueless. He looked to his mother, who looked even more filled with fear and worry than she had before.

“Irene, there has to be another way,” Jane spoke up.

“I’ve lived for a very long time, Jane,” Mrs. Frederic spoke up calmly. “I’ve had a good life. It’s time to pass the gift of life on to someone who deserves to continue on. Believe me, this isn’t a split second decision. I have weighed the options.” She turned to Claudia. “And you are ready. You may not think you are, but you are… I have every faith in you. You are stronger than you realize.”

“Why? Why now?” Claudia asked. “I just got bumped up to agent… I haven’t gotten like any field time under my belt… I don’t even have my degree yet…”

“If I am going to give my life for something or someone, I would rather it be of my own choosing,” Mrs. Frederic said. “You have formed a family here. All of you. In some ways, that is incredibly dangerous. But in other ways, it’s what makes you all such exemplary agents.” She paused for a moment. “Please Claudia. Let us begin.” She held out her hand and stared in Claudia’s direction.

Pete was still confused. In a way, he was pretty sure he understood what was going on. But then, he felt like there was a lot he wasn’t getting. He had a feeling that it was because there was so much trying to process in his head. He’d committed himself to being bronzed with Myka and now…now he didn’t have to? Mrs. Frederic was going to sacrifice herself? And he was pretty sure that Claudia was going to be the new Mrs. Frederic.

He watched as Claudia stepped forward and extended her hand towards Mrs. Frederic in kind. Doctor Vanessa started to wrap the green ribbon around their hands and arms. Pete wasn’t sure how the ribbon came into play, but he had a feeling they’d eventually be filled in. The process took a couple of minutes, but once it was done both Mrs. Frederic and Claudia looked wiped. Vanessa fussed over Claudia as Mrs. Frederic approached him and Myka. She held out the watch and he accepted it. He stared down at the time.

“There’s only a minute left on it,” Pete told her.

Mrs. Frederic nodded. “I know. We have to let all of the time expire.”

“But… If we do that, Myka will die.”

“She has to die in order for this to work,” Mrs. Frederic said. “Trust me.”

Pete just nodded.

“Move away, Agent Lattimer,” she instructed.

He didn’t want to move away from Myka, but he trusted Mrs. Frederic. Pete got to his feet and backed up. He found his mother putting her arm around him. It brought him little comfort as he watched Mrs. Frederic anxiously. The watch ticked its last seconds. And then finally, it stopped. Myka stopped breathing and he felt like he couldn’t breathe.

He watched as she crouched down over Myka. She held Myka’s head on either side and closed her eyes. A visible light left Mrs. Frederic and entered Myka. For a moment she hovered at Myka’s head and then slowly her hands moved down over Myka’s body. Down and then back up. She stopped and focused over Myka’s chest.

It only took a few moments before the light dissipated. Mrs. Frederic teetered backward and was caught and eased to the ground by Doctor Vanessa. Pete was going to say something when Myka started to breathe again. Before he could move forward, the doctor moved to Myka. His mother’s arms left him and she hurried to Mrs. Frederic. Claudia joined her after a moment. It was obvious that Mrs. Frederic was dying. She was starting to change, to age…and rapidly. Artie moved to her side as well.

Pete felt like he should say something, but he didn’t know what to say. Instead, he just stood there and tried to process.

“Pete…”

Myka’s voice and weak and quiet, but Pete heard it. He moved back to her side and knelt down. Doctor Vanessa left Myka’s side and went to Mrs. Frederic’s. He assumed that that meant that everything had gone as Mrs. Frederic had planned. But why did it have to end like this? Myka’s whole mission had been to save everyone. Of course, Myka had told them that they’d lost Steve, HG, and Mrs. Frederic. She’d prevented all of their deaths and still two would live. He thought that those were pretty impressive odds.

“I’m here, Myka,” he whispered and smiled down at her. He took her hand and held it in his. Pete looked over his shoulder to see Doctor Vanessa checking for a pulse on Mrs. Frederic. He couldn’t really see Mrs. Frederic but by Vanessa’s reaction and then gasping a moment later, he assumed that Mrs. Frederic had passed.

. . .

 

Days passed…and some things had normalized, but some things had stayed tense. They’d been allowed to leave the warehouse, which had been exciting. The only thing was that Leena hadn’t come out of her room since they had gotten to the B&B. Artie had been staying there as had Doctor Vanessa and his mother. It was a bit awkward with the food acquiring though, normally Leena made coffee and tea and cookies… He missed that.

“Pete, you can’t stay in here all the time.”

He looked over to see his mother standing at the door. Ever since they’d returned to Leena’s, there had been a lot of hanging out in their “the artifact that almost killed me” shirt (Claudia had made sure that Steve even had one) and pajama pants. He’d been camping out in Myka’s bedroom since they’d returned. Doctor Vanessa had been checking on her, but Pete felt like she needed to be kept company.

Maybe he’d made himself at home. There was a stack of comic books nearby and he’d brought his pillow in and blanket in. He’d pondered moving his TV, but Steve had said something about that going too far.

“Sometimes I leave,” Pete said slowly as he looked up at his mother. “You know…to use the bathroom…and you know to get food. I tried to train Claudia and Steve, but they need some intensive training…”

“Vanessa says that Myka is going to be fine, Pete. Do you think she’s going to wake up and expect that all of you just stopped time around her until she was ready to wake up?” Jane asked.

“She would do it for us,” Pete told his mother gently.

There was silence and staring that passed between them for a good moment until it was interrupted by Claudia and Steve running up and down the hallway with lightsabers (they were even lit up). He was sort of suddenly jealous that he didn’t get to play with lightsabers as well. He’d have to convince Myka to do that when she woke up.

“Maybe you should just think of this as a vacation we all really need,” Pete told her a moment later. “Usually we try to do something fun and then artifacts ruin the day.”

“Just think about it…” Jane said. “And maybe think about changing your wardrobe. Claudia explained the shirts to me. Don’t you think that’s a bit depressing?”

Pete shrugged. “Artifacts try to kill us…on pretty much a daily basis… It’s sort of fitting… Plus, that’s when you really know you’re a warehouse agent.”

Jane smirked at him a bit before leaving him alone.

Laying back into the bed, he looked over at Myka. “You know, I just got us talked into having vacay time and you’re still napping… I already went through my stack of comics, but if you don’t wake up now you’re going to have to hear’em again,” he half threatened. There was something calming about talking to Myka. Maybe it kept him from feeling like she really may not wake up. Maybe it was something else… He wasn’t sure. Whatever it was, he wasn’t going to stop. He’d keep talking to her and hanging out. Maybe he’d get annoying enough that Myka would wake up just to tell him to get out.

. . .

 

“Have you tried yelling at her?” Claudia asked.

Pete shook his head and blocked Claudia’s attack on him. She almost got him, it was a good thing these lightsabers weren’t real. Claudia would have injured him pretty badly by now if they were. “No… I’m afraid Artie and Vanessa will come running in and yell at me and then banish me…”

Claudia swung again and advanced forward. “Really? Run? Artie? You’d have time to escape by the time you heard them coming,” Claudia responded. “Plus, you know if you were anyone but Pete…what you’re doing would be deemed as creepy…”

“Ow!” Pete exclaimed as he hit a wall and Claudia smacked him good. “It’s a good thing I’m Pete then, isn’t it?”

She turned off the light on her lightsaber and lowered it and retracted it. “Look, Dude. Myka’s going to wake up. I’m thinking we all need to go in there…maybe when Artie’s distracted…and just yell and stuff. I mean, Myka may wake up swinging and yelling but at least she’ll be awake.”

“What if it doesn’t work? I don’t want to be banished,” Pete asked. He didn’t know what he’d honestly do if they kept him from Myka. Myka needed someone there. He was her partner.

“We have to at least try it right?” Claudia asked. “And I mean…if all else fails, I’ll figure out a way to get you back in there.”

“You are like a ninja!” Pete told her. He turned off the light on his lightsaber and collapsed it as well. “Just remember to use the Force for good, young Padawan.”

“Really? You’re calling me a Padawan? I’m a Jedi Master! You’re the Padawan!”

“Am not! I was totally holding back!” Pete tried to defend himself as he walked back towards Myka’s room. “I mean, you’re a girl! I wouldn’t want to hurt you!” he tried. Claudia reached out and smacked his arm. “Ow!” he screamed as he held where she’d hit him. “Hasn’t anyone told you that hitting isn’t nice?!”

“I think they said hitting girls wasn’t nice… Nothing about boys… You know you’re supposed to be all strong and manly and stuff,” Claudia teased.

Pete just tried to mock her last comment as he crabbily imitated her. Which only resulted in him getting smacked again. “Ow…” he whined more this time. “I’m going to have a bruise because of you!”

Claudia just laughed. “It’s good for you. Someone’s gotta keep you in line until Myka decides to join the rest of us in the land of the living…”

“I really feel that that plan is only going to get us all in trouble,” Pete told her.

“How’s she getting us into trouble now?” Steve asked as he pointed towards Claudia, a smile on his face.

“Hey! I’m pretty sure you’re both pretty good at getting us into trouble without my help,” Claudia told them and then paused. “Just remember my trouble making is far more epic!”

“I think we need to have a tournament,” Pete announced after he peeked in on Myka. She hadn’t moved. It was okay to play…for just a little bit, wasn’t it?

“Tournament?” Claudia asked. “And you all think I’m the big geek…”

“I haven’t gotten to go up against Steve yet,” Pete pointed out as he waved the unlit and collapsed lightsaber at Steve.

Steve shook his head. “I’m pretty good, Pete.”

“Come on, I’m good! I was totally holding back against Claudia. I mean, I wouldn’t want her hurt or anything…”

“Right…” Claudia said lowly and slowly. “Steve is pretty good. He’s definitely a Jedi while you’re just a Padawan.”

“What?!” Pete exclaimed.

Steve laughed and shook his head.

“Come on…” he said, putting on his best sad tone. He paused for a moment and let confidence fill him. “I mean…if you’re scared…”

“Really?” Steve and Claudia asked at the same time.

“I just don’t want to keep doing this until you win,” Steve said. “You may apparently hold back with Claudia…but I don’t hold back. And from all the screaming I heard from you a few minutes ago, I’m not sure you can handle further bruising.”

Claudia giggled.

“I was not…screaming…” Pete said with a heavy frown. He slowly tried to gather his words. “I was just…surprised…by the force in which Claudia hit me.”

. . .

 

“The Force is strong with this one!” Pete said in between attempting to strike Steve. He’d opted for the red lightsaber and was using his best Darth Vader voice as they went along.

Claudia watched in pure amusement from the safety of Myka’s bedroom doorway.

“You know if you did less quoting and more actual attacking, you could actually be pretty decent at this,” Steve told him as he back Pete into a wall.

Pete was a bit surprised by the wall meeting his back, but quickly dodged Steve’s attempt to stab him in the gut with the blue lightsaber. He turned quickly, because Steve was already pivoting around to go after him again. Pete backed up a few steps and raised his saber high and then brought it down and actually hit Steve. He rejoiced briefly but was back to business with their fight. He swung wildly.

“Watch out for the Claudia!” she shouted.

Steve lunged forward and his lightsaber plunged in the tight space between Pete’s side and arm.

Pete, in full overboard mode, dropped his lightsaber to the floor and then proceeded to fall to the ground. He heard Claudia’s squeals for happiness and made a mental note to have a talk with her about whose side she should be on for any future lightsaber battles. But he had to focus now, he was dying, the performance was important. He reached up, squinting his eyes to try to make it like he was barely keeping his eyes open. He was barely holding on. “Luke…” he said in his Darth Vader voice and then did the heavy breathing. “I am…”

“Pete? What are you doing?” Myka asked.

He froze. His eyes went wide and once he’d confirmed that Myka was actually there and not a figment of his imagination, he popped up. Her head was tilted and looked rather confused and had a Claudia currently attached to her. “Myka! You’re back!” Pete said quite enthusiastically. He held open his arms and thought about pushing Claudia aside, but he settled for a group hug instead.

“What is with all the racket?!” Artie yelled.

“Pete’s just…being Pete!” Steve yelled. “Oh! And Myka’s awake!”

Myka laughed as Claudia and Pete hugged her and didn’t seem to want to let go. “I do need to breathe…and maybe not fall over.”

Pete backed off and just beamed at her. “We’re just so happy to see you!”

“Look!” Claudia exclaimed. “Artie even RAN!” she teased and didn’t let Myka go.

Steve pried Claudia off of Myka and smiled at her. “It really is good to see you. I would hug you, but I think you’d probably prefer not having Claud attaching herself like a parasite.”

“You’re up!” Artie said after a moment as if he’d just realized Myka was awake and up.

Vanessa hovered and pushed people back to make room. “How are you feeling?” she asked.

“I’m okay… A little confused,” Myka admitted.

“What’s the last thing you remember?”

Myka shrugged a bit. “I think we were sitting in a bedroom in Leena’s…” she recalled. She turned towards her room and looked confused. “But not our rooms…”

Vanessa nodded. “It was the Leena’s in the warehouse. It was a little more comfortable than you all napping in the warehouse’s main office.” She looked her over a bit more. “But other than the confusion, you feel okay?”

She nodded. “I’m afraid I don’t remember anything past that point.”

“I’m not surprised. You were asleep most of that time,” Vanessa explained. “I still will want to look you over more thoroughly later.”

“Are you afraid of side effects from the process?” Artie asked.

“Sometimes there could be small ones that can be worked through,” Vanessa told him.

Myka frowned. “What process?”

The room and hallway went quiet.

“Maybe we should talk,” Artie suggested.

Pete thought about how that may go over for a moment. Artie did well at the fatherly figure most of the times, but he wasn’t quite sure how Myka would take it. Artie was the one who had produced the artifact for Myka to use originally. Would she feel like she’d failed? Would she lose it? “Maybe I should,” Pete said.

“Somebody…just tell me what’s going on,” Myka begged.

She looked scared. It wasn’t often that Myka looked scared. Pete hated to see her like that, especially when she’d just woken up. Things were confusing enough; Myka didn’t need anything more added to it.

“You know,” Artie said and eyed Steve and Claudia. “I think you two are cooking dinner tonight. Let’s go,” he said as he motioned for them to head down the hall. “And pick up your toys!” he added a moment later.

“They’re not toys!” Claudia complained. “They’re lightsabers!”

“They’re made of plastic! They’re toys!”

Pete turned to Myka and smiled at her. “I’m really happy you’re awake. I was starting to think I wasn’t being annoying enough.”

“What?” Myka asked.

He stepped into her room and motioned around to his pile of comic books, his candy wrappers that were strewn around her room, and his pillow and blanket that were on one side of her bed. “I’ve been hanging out…keeping you company…reading comics… Artie said I should try one of your books, but…they’re pretty boring…and long…and no pictures…” When she laughed and smiled in response, he added. “And plus, I couldn’t make you too comfortable.”

“How long have I been out?”

Pete shrugged. “Four…five days…”

“I’ve been asleep for that long?” she asked, disgusted with herself as she went and sat on the edge of her bed.

“We honestly thought that you’d be sleeping for a lot longer,” Pete told her as he turned to stand in front of her. It was time to tell her everything. He knew it was going to be a lot to take in, but Myka needed to know. “The pocket watch—“

“The artifact?”

Pete nodded. “The artifact apparently has killed a warehouse agent before…”

“But I’m not dead. I’m okay.”

He nodded again. “You’re not… The watch was almost at the point where it was going to stop. They’d agreed to bronze you. We actually had you in the Bronze Sector.”

“What?”

“It was the only way at the time,” Pete defended.

“But I’m not bronzed…and it’s only been a couple of days,” she said, trying to keep things straight.

“Mrs. Frederic decided there was another way,” Pete told her. “You had saved Steve and HG…and Mrs. Frederic…” He paused for a moment, trying to figure out the best way to convey the rest. “Mrs. Frederic did something… I don’t know exactly what…there may have been an artifact involved…I didn’t see one…” He went quiet again.

“Pete?”

“Mrs. Frederic basically sacrificed herself and gave her life energy so that you could live,” Pete told her. He cringed a bit as he watched an array of expressions cross her face. He just waited.

“But…” Myka started and then stopped. “The warehouse…”

“She transferred control or whatever to Claudia before she saved you,” Pete said, trying to fill in the blanks. “Leena’s taking it pretty hard. She’s been hiding out at the warehouse while the rest of us have been here.”

“I wasn’t worth it…” Myka whispered.

“What?” Pete asked, confusion now setting in.

“I’m not worth her life,” Myka said. “Where’s the watch…you have to stop her…”

She started to get to her feet and he gently pushed her back down. “What do you mean? Of course you were worth it! We need you, Myka! The warehouse needs you!” he practically yelled at her. It took him a moment to realize how loud and worked up he’d gotten. She looked shocked and possibly like she may cry. He didn’t mean to be upsetting. “I’m sorry,” he whispered a moment later.

Pete flopped down next to her. He stared at the wall. “You saved everyone… You saved the warehouse… I’m pretty sure in saving the warehouse you may saved the whole world…” he told her quietly. He looked over to her. She was looking down and still looked like she was on the verge of tears. “Claudia’s going to need us now more than ever,” Pete whispered. “She’s not freaking out…but I’m sure it’s coming…”

“What…what about Helena?” Myka finally got out.

“She’s been…pretty much holed up in her room I’m pretty sure.” Pete cringed. “Honestly, I wasn’t too observant while you’ve been sleeping… I’ve been in here…with you… I really haven’t paid much attention to anyone else. Claudia and Steve would play in the hallway and peek in here every now and then. Vanessa and Artie would stop by to check on you. There would be dinner…we’d eat dinner together but no HG Wells. I mean, I honestly think I’ve seen my mom more in the last week than HG.”

Myka frowned. “She doesn’t blame herself, does she?”

“I honestly don’t know,” Pete told her. “You know her better…and apparently there’s a reason for that,” he added a bit quieter.

“Excuse me?”

Pete turned to Myka. Had he said that out loud? Was he supposed to say that? He wasn’t sure how Myka really would react. That was a lot more information than he had originally planned on telling her. “Vanessa had Claudia do a check for blood type and something about DNA…”

“Okay…”

“HG Wells…she’s like your great-something-aunt…or something like that,” Pete explained quietly.

“What?”

“You’d have to ask Claudia about where exactly she falls on the Bering family tree,” he told her honestly. “She seemed a bit taken aback…but I think she was willing to give you a kidney if Doctor Vanessa asked.”

“That’s…sort of weird…”

“Why?”

“Well for one, I’m pretty sure if my dad knew that. We would have known that at an early age,” Myka said. She ran fingers through her hair and pulled in a heavy breath. She stared at the wall across from where she sat. “But…everyone else is okay?”

Pete nodded. “Steve and Claudia have been mocking my lightsaber skills…”

“And rightly so from what I saw,” Myka teased lightly and looked over at him. She smiled when he saw a smile on his face.

“Hey now… I’m your partner! You’re supposed to support my awesome skills,” Pete chastised.

Myka just laughed.

“And you know…my mother has been on me to get out of this room…and out of this shirt,” he said pulling on his ‘the artifact that almost killed me’ shirt. “Something about how I need to get fresh air and how this shirt is a bit depressing…”

“It’s actually sort of funny,” Myka told him.

“I know, right? She just doesn’t get it,” Pete said as he shook his head.

“For Christmas, we’ll have to get her one too,” Myka told him.

“Excellent plan!”

They laughed for a moment and then Pete continued. “Vanessa and Artie have been spending quality alone time together,” he said as he made his eyebrows go up and down. “We’ve been trying not to bother him too much.”

“Good plan…” she told him and leaned against him. She allowed her head to rest on his shoulder. “I’m glad for the most part…everyone’s okay,” she said sniffling a bit.

Pete put his arm around her and pulled her close. “Come on, they’re going to be making dinner…” He got up and then remembered. He reached out and went through his comic book stack. He retrieved the card that they’d gotten for Artie almost a week before. He, Steve, and Claudia had already signed it…and since then he’d been using it like a bookmark. “You still need to sign this.”

Myka took the card and smiled as she read what everyone else had written inside. She was handed a pen and she took a few minutes to write something and signed her name. Myka signed her name and handed it back to Pete. “I need my slippers,” Myka told him.

“I need some slippers like that!” Pete said as he pointed down at Myka’s feet as she stepped into her fluffy bunny slippers.

“Maybe for Christmas,” she teased.

He took her arm and they headed out of her room. It felt amazing to him. Today was a really good day. His family was reunited again and they were going to have dinner. He wasn’t sure if he could ask for a more perfect dinner. “I’ll make sure I get someone to get HG to leave her room and join us.”

“I think that would be nice.”

Pete put his arm around her again and hugged her to his body as they made their way towards the dining area. He kissed her forehead for a second. “Do me a favor and don’t go trying to kill yourself without me next time, okay?”

“I think next time we can try the whole dying together,” Myka told him with a slight laugh.

“Deal.”

“Deal.”

“I hear you two! You better be coming to help!” Artie’s voice echoed down the hallway. “These two do not listen!”

“You said make dinner! That’s what we’re doing!” Claudia yelled back. “He’s just made because it doesn’t involve a cake!”

Myka and Pete giggled. “Maybe we should just go hide until they say dinner’s ready…” Pete suggested.

“Dinner may never be ready if we do that,” Myka pointed out.

Pete’s stomach growled and he frowned. “That’s so not cool.”

“We’re coming Artie!” Pete and Myka yelled together and then laughed.

 

. . .

The End.


End file.
